


Braime Week 2019!

by majicienne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majicienne/pseuds/majicienne
Summary: Drabble prompt: coffe shop





	1. Swim

drabble prompt: freaky weather

– What do you mean this is normal? – Jaime hissed at her. 

– It’s the Stormlands, Ser Jaime. It’s in the name. – Brienne deadpanned, still not stopping on her way to the massive oak doors that were keeping the rain and lighting at bay. 

– Not the storm, wench. Your going out to swim during it. – He was quickly loosing his patience with her. 

– I don’t swim outside. I swim inside the cavern where the waterfall is because it’s beautiful. Are you coming or not? – 

Jaime walked out behind her, all the while cursing freaky storms and freaky tastes on swimming spots. All the while unwilling to miss being with her.


	2. Summer

– I wish the fucking winter actually came. – Jaime grumbled. 

They were hiding away in what was officially Brienne’s room and unofficially their room. The heat that came after the Long Night was absolutely unbearable, as if the gods were making up for the months of darkness. Absolutely nothing was getting done in King’s Landing as the Queen had declared that everyone was to stay inside and drinking regularly after the first two heat-related deaths. 

At first Jaime had been elated to spend more time with his wench. His very naked wench (wearing clothes was torture). But Brienne had quickly vetoed that idea saying that she was hot enough without him being all over her. 

– It’s bloody hot in here. – She said, echoing a conversation from another life. 

– Is it? – Jaime snarked. – Or is it you? – 

Brienne smiled. He had the most ridiculous lines. She closed her eyes and tried to remember she used to pray for summer.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: coffe shop

– Can I help you? – Brienne asked when she couldn’t take it anymore. 

– I’m sorry? – Asked Jaime, who had just turned around for a second and suddenly found he was being blocked by a gigantic blonde woman. The same woman that he had been gaping at for the last hour. 

– You’re staring. Can I help you? – She repeated, struggling to find it in her to be polite to this rude stranger. 

– Why would I stare at you? – Jaime asked hypocritically. To cover the fact that he got caught. 

– Because I’m too tall or too ugly or both! – Brienne snapped. – I don’t care. I just want you to stop doing it so I can finish drinking my coffee in peace, like I do every morning! – She stomped away, grabbed her cup and left. 

Jaime wondered is this meant he would see her again when he came back tomorrow. Her eyes had looked even bluer up close. He really had to stop “jerk” from being his default mode.

He noticed the barista gave him an unfriendly glower, clearly the petite brunette was friends with the amazon. 

– Listen, – he looked at the name tag – Arya, could you tell me the wench’s name? – 

– Dream on, Lannister. – She said as she shoved an overly sweet mocha into his hands. 

Well, then, he’d have to find out himself.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: Snowed in.

Ice had gripped her heart, it was plain to see. They weren't naturally cold people, him and his wench. Brienne could appear so, because she was constantly protecting herself and Jaime, well, he couldn't pretend to be unfeeling. That may be the least Lannister thing about him, his hotheadedness.  
But here, on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life she was cold and unmoving. "Frigid bitch" the betrothed had called her before Jaime had ruined his face so thoroughly he couldn't utter another syllable. 

– What are you doing here? – Brienne asked, and he suddenly felt the wind chill.  
– Are you aware that the man you're marrying is a cunt? – Answering a question with a more important one.  
Brienne's eyes narrowed, she didn't seem upset at his language or at the insult, just wary. – What did you do? – There was something defeated in her tone.  
– You should be asking me what _he_ did, wench. He called you a bitch. – He spat the word out like it was poison.  
– They used to call me your whore. I was lucky he wanted to marry me after that. – She reminded him. He could see the pain behind her astonishing blue eyes but her expression and tone betrayed nothing. Her heart held hostage by herself, feelings snowed in by the pain. It broke Jaime to see it, she had always been so earnest. So brave.  
– Brienne, what happened to you? – He asked as softly as he could.  
– You did. – The tone was final, unforgiving. Jaime flinched. – What did you do to him, Ser? –  
– Ser? Since when am I that again? – His name was Jaime, she had moaned it enough times into his mouth.  
– I'm not asking you again. – Her gaze had hardened once more. She was all coiled tension and taut muscle, still.  
– What did you think I did? I made sure he couldn't spew vile filth about you, at least for a couple of weeks. – He was getting angry, really angry, Lannister red was closing on his field of vision. – What was I supposed to do? Listen to him? Would you have me agree with him? –

Brienne stood up abruptly from where she had been sitting and took two steps towards him, her hands were visibly shaking at her sides. She lifted her head up and he saw the splotchy blush spreading through her face and neck. Blue eyes opened and filled with tears, the aloof mask had fallen and he was glad for it. "There you are," he thought. "my wench."

– I wanted you to do nothing! I have never asked you for anything! – She paused to swallow back tears. – You're not even supposed to be here. – She ended in a broken whisper, angrily wiping tears away.  
– Oh, I know. You didn't invite me, I found out through Bronn, of all people, called me a fucking idiot for not trying to stop it, but you see, I hadn't known there was anything to stop. – He had been terrified when he'd heard. Jaime knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness and he hadn't pushed her for it, knowing that he would go on loving her after everything, in spite of her hatred, but he couldn't let her be unhappy all her life. 

Brienne let out a broken laugh. – It doesn't matter anymore, you broke my betrothal for me. It's my fourth, you know. I'll have to pick someone else. –  
Jaime felt like emptying his stomach on her lovely wooden floors. He didn't dare imagine what "someone else" might look like if that cunt was her first choice. – Why are you marrying? – He demanded.  
– I need legitimate heirs. – She tells him, like it's something he should know. Like she hasn't subverted every other expectation. Like she's ordinary.  
– Marry me. – He says, and he should've phrased it differently because she's going cold again, he never wants to see the icy facade again. – Stop. I'm not japing, I'm asking. – Jaime was begging.  
– Why would I do that? – 

Jaime panicked, Cersei's voice in the back of his mind listing his flaws "old, weak, disgraced, poor, maimed, useless...". 

– I know I don't deserve you. – His voice broke. What else could he say? – But neither do any of them. At least I will know it, Brienne. Please. – 

She assessed him. Here eyes never leaving his, and then, the gods smiled upon him. Or she did, barely, but Jaime had been praying at her altar inside his heart long enough that it didn't matter which one it was. 

The snow melted and the spring came.


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble promt: Gift exchange

Brienne was having a horribly vivid nightmare. That was the only explanation to entering her chambers at Winterfell and finding her already occupied by Jaime Lannister. She was filthy from patrolling, tired and weary from fighting bandits. But she must also be terribly sick to be imagining this apparition.   
– I've been waiting for you, my lady. – He said and that's how she knew it wasn't real. She snorted, which made him look surprised.   
– Now I know that you are my weariness speaking, Ser Jaime would never call me a lady. – She replied to the apparition, figuring that she'd simply go to Sam if it was still here come morning. – Besides he's supposed to be in Essos, exiled. – That last part she said to herself, to snap her mind out of it.   
– You think I'm not here. – He said, in awe. – Do you frequently imagine me in your rooms at night, wench? – Fake-Jaime asked and the grin was uncanny.   
– Not really. – And was it _pouting_ at her? – I don't imagine him much at all, except when I wonder if he's safe. – She finished. 

Fake-Jaime stood up and walked towards her. – Mayhaps I'm real, Ser Brienne. Mayhaps I wrote to the Queen and asked her for her Queensguard's Commander hand. – It took another step towards her and Brienne could almost feel his warm. – Mayhaps I got her leave, if Brienne of Tarth accepts me, to live my exile in her fair island. –

Brienne had to take a step back. She felt overwhelmed, suddenly. The weight of his words crashing on her shoulders and stopping the breath in her throat. 

– Stop. – She asked. 

He only approached her further and extended his left hand. A small package, haphazardly wrapped in linen was inside it. 

– It's a present for you, from my travels, to go with your sword. – He sounded breathless, the fire reflecting off his green eyes. Brienne knew in that moment that he was real. 

Their fingers touched and the brief contact of bare skin agains bare skin felt like a bolt of lightning. – You're here. – She said, cradling the package against her breast. – You're really here. – She made to reach out for him but Jaime, real-Jaime, stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Thumb tracing her collarbone.   
– Open it, Brienne. – He asked. 

Brienne did, growing familiar with his touch again. The package revealed a belt for her sword it was sturdy and practical, color a pale grey that matched her blue armor. On the final notch of it there was a ring, a simple band that glistened. 

– Is that…– She couldn't finish. Jaime could. – It's Valyrian steel. – He smiled at her. – Will you let me put in on you? – He sounded nervous. – Will you let me be your husband? – 

Brienne wanted to speak. She truly did. She couldn't form words to express the clenching of her stomach and the tugging of her lips. 

– I'm already yours. I'll always be yours. – He watched where Oathkeeper was braced on her hip. – Will you be mine, too? – 

A moment, measured in heartbeats and hopes. 

– It's yours. – She said, her hand, her future, her heart. – It will always be yours. –


	6. New Years

Jaime had planned this. That on itself was a testament to how much he fucking wanted it. He had actually _paused_ to think. He had even swallowed his pride (and shame) and asked Tyrion to help. The plan was as follows: Tyrion would give his annual New Year's Party but he would only invite couples, then Bronn would suggest everyone kiss at midnight, then Jaime would finally get to kiss Brienne.   
It was a good plan. Too bad he didn't actually factor Brienne's stubbornness into it. First, she didn't want to go to the party at all, Jaime had to ask Margaery and Sansa for help, they were still bullying him. Then, at the actual party Brienne realized they were swamped by couples and asked Jaime if he had forgotten to tell her to bring someone. Jaime had had to physically scream into a pillow to vent some stress... he was right there!   
After that, the gods had punished him. Her father had phoned. She was going to miss the countdown. He was going to miss his kiss. 

"Fuck that". He thought and walked into the balcony to where Brienne had already hung up and was just staring out into the night. 

– Ten! – Someone screamed from inside. Jaime panicked. He grabbed Brienne by the waist and spun her around into his arms.   
– Jaime, what are you doing? – She asked.   
– Seven! – Jaime had no idea what he was doing.   
– You scared me. Are you okay? – Her hands were cupping his face, now.   
– Five! –   
– I'm sorry. I just want… - What has he saying?!  
– Happy New Year! – The faceless crowd chanted. Jaime lifted his head and brought Brienne's down by her jacket and planted a kiss on her lips. 

He felt her tense against him and let her go.   
– Why did you do that? – Her blue eyes wide.   
– I wanted to. I'd do it again, if you let me. – He said, as honestly as he could.   
– But why? – She insisted.   
– Because I've had the most stupid crush on you since like a year ago! And then I realized I had actual feelings for you like three months ago. But mostly because I suck at patience and I need to know if you like me too. – He finished in a voice higher than usual. Tywin was probably rolling in his grave.   
– Jaime, – she started so softly that he was afraid she was going to reject him. – you're my best friend. – Well, that was it, Stranger open the earth and swallow him whole. He just hoped Brienne would be kind enough to still let him be her friend because if he lost her completely… – That's why I didn't say anything. – She added and her eyes shone with her smile. 

Wait. What? 

– Does that mean- But then she was kissing him and wasn't that just glorious?   
– Happy New Year, Jaime. – She said almost into his parted lips.   
"Happy indeed". He thought and kissed her again.


End file.
